


Adiccion o venganza

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Yugi y Yami son dos hermanos muy unidos que por asares del destino son traiciondos por sus novios con sus "mejores amigos". Yugi llega a un bar donde bebe hasta el cansancio para desahogarse pero no todo termina para mal después de saber con quien paso estando en ese estado de ebriedad.-Por que seguimos asiendo esto, ya isismos nuestra venganza-Acaso no entiendes que te as vuelto mi adicción no puedo detenerme te amo y quiero que seas sólo mio......Esta historia está echa 100% por mi espero sea de su total agrado





	1. Prologo

-Quiero ser uno sólo con tigo -el pequeño tricolor no reconocía a la persona frente a el, gracias al estado en el que se encontraba

-Yugi te arrepentirás de esto luego o me matarás mañana mejor duérmete- el menor hizo un puchero abalanzansose a los brazos de la persona y besandola con mucha pasión, mientras la otra persona le correspondia

-No me importa sólo quiero olvidarme de ese imbecil- dijo con triseza, el extraño abrazo a Yugi con mucho cariño

-Sabes que te amo y que también me hicieron daño pero no podemos hacer esto- toco la mejilla del menor que rápido lo reconoció a pesar de estar ebrio y poco a poco se acercó a el, besandolo de nuevo

-Te amo Mou hitore no boku- el extraño sonrio maliciosamente

-Oye aibu- dijo en tono seductor acercandose al menor con cautela para recostarlo en la cama

-Que pasa Mou hitore no boku- el mayor lo miro por unos segundos y volvió a sonreir con malicia

-Tengamos nuestra venganza Aibu, quiero hacerlo contigo- el menor asintio tomandolo de la corbata, para acercar más

-Ese era mi plan desde el principio pero te hacías el difícil- el mayor sonrio

_~Serás mio y de nadie más~_ susurro en la oreja del oji-amatista

_~Aaa Atem~ _gemia el oji-amatista por las caricias que le brindaba su hermano mayor

-Que pasa mi pequeño- dejo de acariciar sus lindos botones rosa y lo miro curioso

_~Te necesito Mou hitore no boku~ _el mayor sonrio malicioso

-Baya que eres trabiso aibu- el menor rio, las ultimas prendas de ambos terminaron regadas en el suelo, mientras el mayor posicionaba al oji-amatista en la cama

-Listo aibu voy a entrar- aviso el mayor Yugi asintio, el oji-rubi metió su miembro en el menor poco a poco no era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos pero Atem no quería lastimar a su luz luego de unos minutos que para el tricolor mayor eran eternos Yugi comenzo a mover sus caderas primero fueron pequeñas embestias para luego dar paso a una más aceleradas

_~Aaa Yugi siempres estas muy estrecho, me enacantas~ _decía el mayor con picardía embestiando más fuerte al oji-amatista

_~A-atem~ _Yugi sólo podía gemir el nombre de su ahora "amante" a todo pulmón

  
-Oye Atem- dijo el oji-amatista llamando la atención de su hermano

-Dime aibu- dijo sonriente como siempre

-Que somos ahora- pregunto curioso pues ya llevaban más de 3 meses teniendo "encuentros amorosos"

-Tu que crees que somos mi pequeño- el menor lo miro

-Nose por eso te pregunto tonto- la risa del menor contagio a Atem que sin pensarlo sonrio al ver lo lindo que se miraba su luz

_-Somos amantes aibu~ _susurro en la oreja del menor asiento que este se estremeciera

-Y dígame señor Mutuo cuando tendrá el día libre- bromio el menor, asiendo reir al oji-rubí

-Pues hoy estoy libre- dijo siguiendole el juego al menor -que le parece si vamos a casa, comemos algo y despues me das el postre- el mayor le guiño el ojo al oji-amatista que se sonrojo por el comentario de su hermano

-Jaja y si mejor te comes el postre primero- el menor lo miro picaramente ganándose un leve sonrojo del mayor asiendole reir

-No sería mala idea aibu- susurro en la oreja de su contrario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que está historia sea de su total agrado, hace mucho que la tenía en mente per estaban en la público o no la público y luego decidí que si y aquí estamos buenos sin mas que agregar hasta la proxima mis estrellitas/os ❤


	2. Chapter 2

-**Como fue que llegamos a esto- **dijo un pequeño tricolor sentado en el regazo de su "amante"

**-Pues... por culpa de una traicion- **dijo el tricolor mayor mordiendo la oreja del menor asiendolo suspirar

**-Oye Yami- **el mayor lo miro interrogante, mientras el menor ponia cara de preocupación **-Tu crees que lo que hacemos esta mal- **dijo con esa inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba

**-Yugi....- **susurro el de ojos rojos triste pues apesar de que lo que hacían era catalogado como inciesto por ser hermanos a el no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, el amaba a su hermanito y lo seguiria amando y aunque todo comenzó con una traicion el no lo catalogaria como un error sino como una bendición de los dioses

**-****Para mi no está mal, por que yo te amo- **abrazo al menor y junto sus frentes **-Te amo Yugi- **sentenció con una sonrisa, el otro se sonrojo pero igual sonrio.

El mayor lo miraba dulcemente, sus ojos rojos tan hermosos y ignotizantes que analizaba al menor preguntándole en silencio esperando una repuesta de parte del oji-amatista.

**-Yo también te amo Yami- **dijo el menor dándole un beso al mayor que demostraba todo el amor que él, le tenía y aunque todo comenzó como un simple capricho, ahora no saben si es **_adicción o venganza_**.

........._1 a__ño atrás........_

**-Me gustas- **dijo el chico frente ami con sus mejillas ruborizadas

**-Etto...- **lo mire estaba parado frente ami, era de cabello negro con mechones como rayos de color amarillo, ojos azules y tes blanca

**-Y-Yugi ac-aceptarias ser mi mi....- **el color en sus mejillas era más intenso y se podría decir que se miraba tierno **-Aceptarias ser mi novio- **dijo casi gritando, levanto un poco su mirada esperando mi respuesta

**-Etto.. Yusei yo amm.. - **enrealidad no sabía que decirle pues nunca había sido el novio de alguien y el no era un chico de muchas palabras pero era lindo **-S-si- **solte con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, derrepente ya no sentí el suelo pues Yusei me estaba abrazando pero tuvo que levantarme para hacerlo.

**-Gracias Yugi te juro que no te arrepentiras- **dijo alegre, se le podía notar desde kilómetros que estaba emocionado, la campana comenzó a sonar indicando que las clases iban a comenzar 

**-Va-vamos o la sensei nos regañara- **dije a Yusei, el sonrio y por fin pude volver a tocar el suelo.

**-Vamos- **me ofreció su mano la cual tome sin dudarlo

**-Aaa!!- **suspire por decima vez en el día, están algo cansado y estresado con tanto trabajo escuche la puerta de mi oficina abrirse.

**-Al parecer alguien está agotado- **pose mi vista en cierto castaño de ojos marron que se acercó ami con una copa de vino en sus manos

**-Un poco- **dije volviendo mi vista a los documentos, puso la copa en mi escritorio se acerco ami y me abrazo por detras

**-Deja el trabajo un rato y ponme atencio ami- **dijo asiendo un puchero, mientras le daba un beso en sus labios **-mañana cumplimos 1 año de estar juntos- **dijo alegre como siempre y podía notar como sus ojos brillaban más **-mi ****madre dice que cuando nos casarmos- **dijo con sarcasmo, yo sólo atine a reír por lo bajo

**-Un año de relación es mucho tiempo no crees- **dije sentandolo en mi regazo, mientras aún sostenia los documentos

**-Lo es y espero estar contigo por siempre- **dijo dándome un beso, mientras se levantaba **-lo veo luego señor Mutuo- **dijo saliendo de mi oficia mientras reia por su comentario ese chico era mi perdición absoluta.

** _Continuara.....❤💙❤_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Ase 11 meses que llevo saliendo con Yusei mañana cumplimos un año de ser novios el es muy lindo y caballeroso con migo, aveses me deja flores o uno que otro osito de peluche me enamoro de el cada día que pasamos juntos, el hace que cada día sea inolvidable.

**-Tierra llamando a Yugi- **escucho la voz de mi cuñado que me mira con una sonrisa burlona

**-A... si que decías Jaden- **pregunté nervioso mirando a mi hermano y a Jaden su novio

**-Yugi, Jaden te a estado hablando desde hace rato que tienes estas enfermo- **me preguntó acercándose a mi y tocandome la frente **-pues no tienes fiebre- **dijo sentándose de nuevo junto a Jaden

**-Acaso no lo ves amor, mi cuñado está enamorado- **dijo burlón, mis mejillas tomaron un color carmin

**-Eso es cierto hermanito- **yo solo baje la cabeza avergonzado

**-¿Podemos saber quien es?- **le di una mirada de advertencia rápida para que Yami no lo notará **-vamos cuñado dinos quien es- **dijo entusiasmado como la primera vez que le dije

**-O vamos Jaden tu ya lo sabes- **dije sin mirarlos, escuche una risita perteneciente al castaño

**-¿Quien es amor?- **pregunto mi hermano mirándolo interrogante

**-Mejor que Yugi te lo presente, oye Yugi- **lo mire aún sonrojado **-verdad que mañana cumplen 1 año de estar juntos- **yo solo asenti, vi como mi hermano fruncio el seño que le pasa acaso está enojado

Lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero sólo juega con sus dedos con un mini sonrojo en sus mejillas hace más de media hora que _"mi novio" _se fue así que decide preguntarle a Yugi que me explicara porque no me había dicho nada de su dichoso novio.

**-Vamos Yugi jamás nos emos guardado secretos entre nosotros-** el sólo asintio, suspire

**-Bien su nom-nombre es Yu-yusei y es muy lindo y cariñoso con migo- **dijo tartamudeando yo solo lo tomé de los hombros el me miro interrogante

**-Esta bien pero ya no más secretos entre nosotros vale- **el asintio y me abrazo yo le correspondi

**-Gracias eres el mejor hermano del mundo- **dijo para salir corriendo a su habitación específicamente odiaba esa palabra odiaba que el se dirigiera a mi como su hermano **-Yami estaré asiendo el regalo para Yusei- **me aviso desde la planta de arriba

Suspire de nuevo y me tire al sofá desde hace algunos meses notaba muy raro a Yugi cada vez que lo miraba con su celular en las manos siempre se reía y se sonrojaba el no lo sabe, ni nunca sabra que me gusta se que esto no está bien es mi hermanito menor y lo quiero mucho pero no pude evitar enamorarme de el, despues de la muerte de nuestros padres me hice cargo de el, pensé que tener a Jaden como novio me aria olvidar mis sentimientos por Yugi pero no pude, ahora el ya tiene su persona especial y yo aquí como tonto sufriendo porque mi pequeño hermanito no corresponde a mis sentimientos.

**-Dioses por favor ayudenme, díganme que debo hacer- **dije suplicando para obtener una respuesta, más sólo hubo silencio total

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por su ventana, un pequeño tricolor dormía cómodamente en su cama era domingo asique no asistiría a la odiosa universidad se levanto de su cama tallandose un ojo miro el reloj de su mesita de noche eran las 10:30 de la mañana se levanto de golpe al percatarse que antes de quedarse dormido estaba sentado en su escritorio en ningún momento toco su comoda cama.

**-Como llegue aquí- **se cuestionó asi mismo escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y vio a su hermano recargado en el marco de la puerta

**-Buenos días Yami- **saludo el mejor a su hermano mirandolo con una sonrisa

**-Buenos días Yugi, levantate y ven a desayunar- **dijo para salir de la habitación del menor, que sólo se levanto y fue detrás de su hermano

Luego de desayunar ambos en silencio el menor decidió romperlo ya que era muy incomodo para ambos estar asi por una parte Yami estaba molesto y triste al saber que Yugi no podia corresponder a sus sentimientos y por el otro lado Yugi estaba nervioso y algre de saber que le daría una sorpresa a Yusei.

**-Iré al parque para darle una sorpresa a Yusei- **el mayor levanto su mirada y sólo asintio tristemente asiendo una sonrisa forzada la cual el menor no noto 

**-Esta bien pero vuelve temprano Yugi- **el menor lo miro con una sonrisa, fue a la cocina y se fue corriendo a su habitación para terminar el regalo

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido ya era muy tarde y Yugi no había vuelto de su dichosa cita-sorpresa con Yusei, mi aflicción era tanta que mi mente me traicionaba.

**-Le abra pasado algo, lo habrían secuestrado- **eso y muchas cosas más pasaban por mi mente hasta que una llamada iso que mis ilusiones volvieran

**_-Bueno-_**contesté de los más normal posible

-_**Hola Atem, soy yo Jaden-**_dijo la voz yo solo suspire

**_-Hola amor que pasa- _**intenté que mi voz sonará alegre y normal

**_-Yami tienes que venir al parque ahora- _**me quedé helado

**_-Que, pero que paso- _**dije sin tartamudear aunque por dentro sentía un mal presentimiento

**_-Sólo ven si- _**contesto para luego cortar

En la llamada Jaden se escuchab amuy nervioso y agitado salí corriendo desde la casa asia el parque y lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta.

**-Jaden amor calmate- **era.... era el novio de Yugi, Yusei era su nombre si no me equivocaba apesar de pedirle explicaciones a Yugi yo ya lo había visto mucha veces

**-Como quieres que me calme Yusei, Yugi esta perdido- **se tocó la frente y sus ojos comenzaron a crisralizarse **-no debi haberte echo caso de venir aquí- **parpade un par de veces no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían Yusei estaba besando a Jaden

**-Calmate si lo encontraremos- **dijo limpiandole las lagrimas, Jaden sonrió

**-Asique estas eran tus reuniones de la tarde- **el me miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada

**-Por favor dejanos explicarte- **Yusei me miro podía ver el miedo en sus ojos azules

**-No necesito que me expliquen nada y ya no vuelvan acercarse a Yugi ni a mi, me voy a buscar a mi hermanito- **dije saliendo del parque en busca de Yugi

Camine por 3 largas horas buecandolo en todas partes cansado decidí pasar por un bar para beber un trago, al llegar pedi una botella de vodka.

**-Que**** hace un hombre tan guapo, aquí sin compañía- **dijo la bella mujer delante de mi ojos azul cielo, tes blanca y cabellera castaña

No le respondí sólo tome el vodka comenzando a beberlo luego de unos minutos ya me había tomado la botella entera pero algo llamo mi atención en la mesa del rincón se podía notar una cabellera como la mía aunque la poca luz no me dejaba vee con mucha claridad no dude en pararme aunque con dificultad cuando llegue hasta el, levanto su mirada estaba llorando sin pensarlo lo abrace.

**-Dime que fue lo que te paso- **le pregunté con cariño el sólo se limpió las lagrimas y tomo de la botella de wiski que te an echo mi pequeño....

** _Continuará........♥❤💙💜_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Narro Yop**  
Los rayos del sól entravan por la ventana de su habitación todo estaba desordenado su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, se tapó su rostro con las sábanas intentando protegerse de los rayos del sol.

**-Despierta dormiló- **escucho la voz de su hermano

**-5 minutos más- **pedio el oji-amatista, el mayor lo miro con desaprobación sonrió divertido y levanto las sábanas **-¿Que haces? dejame dormir es sábado-** reprochó el menor intetando quitarle la sábana al oji-rubi

**-Es lunes y son las tres de la tarde- **el menor se sorprendió y se levantó rápidamente

**-Pero que...- **no pudo terminar sintio un insoportable dolor en su entrada asiendo que volviera a sentarse en la cama **-auch duele mucho- **se quejó, el mayor comenzó a reír, el oji-amatista lo miro interrogante

**-Si no me hubieras dicho "dame más Yami" no estuvieras así- **se burló el oji-rubi intentando imitar la voz de Yugi, el menor se sonrojo y lo miro interrogante **-p****erdóname seguramente no recuerdas nada ¿verdad?- **el oji-amatista nego con la cabeza **-ok tomate un baño y baja a comer algo- **sin más salió de la habitación

_**"El que no recuerdo" **_se cuestionó pronto una serie de recuerdos llegó a su mente rápidamente se puso triste al recordar lo que pasó cuando fue a planear la cita-sorpresa para Yusei.

** _☆☆☆☆☆☆ Flash Back ☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

Llegué temprano al parque aún que aun rondava por mi mente el rostro deprimido de mi hermano no sabía por que estaba así.

**-¿Será que Jaden le termino?- **descarte esa idea al saber que dentro de poco cumplirán 2 años de noviazgo pronto mi celular sono

_ **Yugi: ** _ ** _Hola Joey_ **

_ **Joey: ** _ ** _¿Viejo cuando llegará Yusei_ ** _ **?** _

_ **Yugi: Pronto no te desesperes Joey** _

_ **Joey: Esta bien pero me llamas para llevar el regalo** _ ** _ sorpresa_ **

_ **Yugi: Como digas hasta luego** _ ** _ Joey y gracias por ayudarme_ **

_ **Joey: Para eso estamos los amigos hasta luego Yug** _

Yusei aún no sabe de la "sorpresa" pero si se que después del trabajo viene aquí a pensar o estar sólo. Miraba a todos lados siendo discreto y sigiloso pronto lo vi llegar me escondi detrás de un árbol, el se sentó en una banca iba a dirigirme asia el pero alguien se me adelanto y le cubrió los ojos a Yusei decidí quedarme en mi lugar estaba en shock.

**-¿Quien soy?- **dijo el con esa alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba

**-La persona que alegra mis días- **mi sonrisa se esfumó y mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

**-Jeje y tu el hombre que cautivó mi corazón el día que lo conocí- **Yusei lo acercó más a el y lo beso con amor, comencé a acercarme a ellos

**-Ja-jaden- **tartamude su nombre ellos me miraron con sorpresa

**-Yu-Yugi- **dijo separándose de Yusei **-no es lo que crees- **intento acercarse a mi pero me aleje

**-¡¡SON UNOS TRAIDORES!!- **grite a todo pulmón mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas

**-Dejanos explicarte Yugi- **Yusei intentó abrazarme, le di una cachetada

**-De que Yusei, que nuestra relación es una mentira-** Yusei bajo la mirada **-y que hay de ti Jaden engañaste a mi hermano nunca pensé que tu arias esto- **no pude más y salí corriendo

Escuche como ambos me llamaban pero no quería hablar con ellos, corría sin rumbo llegue a un bar aun que nunca había bebido, senté en la mesa del rincón y pedi una botella de wiski y luego todo se vuelve borroso.

_ **☆☆☆☆☆ Fin Del Flash Back☆☆☆☆☆** _

Yugi estaba triste y confundido miro toda la habitación estaba desordenada, también se percató que estaba desnudo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo al pensar que hace no mucho estuvo hablando con su hermano y estuviera desnudo además de que su hermano no le dijo nada ni siquira le quería devolver la sábana.

**-¡¡¿Desde cuando estoy desnudo?!!- **se cuestionó a si mismo, se levantó despasio y lentamente se dirigió al baño

**-¿Como le explico eso a Yugi?- **me cuestione a mi mismo

_**"Yugi emm.. como te explico a noche tuviste relaciones sexuales con migo no te enojes, ni me mates por favor"**_ no eso, no emm... nose como decirle pero hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento es haberlo echo mio

** _☆☆☆☆☆☆ Flash Back ☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

**-¿Dime que fue lo que te paso?- **le pregunté con cariño el sólo se limpió las lagrimas y tomo de la botella de wiski que te an echo mi pequeño

**-Ya... Yami, hermano- **me abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello

**-¿Que fue lo que te paso?, cuéntame- **lo separe de mi pero el insistía en que yo lo tuviera abrazado

**-Ja-Jaden y... Yusei- **tartamudeo comenzando a llorar **-nos traicionaron Ya.. Yami- **yo no dije nada lo atraje más a mi, el poso sus manos en mi pecho

**-Tranquilo todo estará bien pequeño- **le dije intentando calmarlo

Así estuvimos unos minutos sólo podia escuchar sus sollozos no se como, no se cuando pero me vengaria de ellos por haber hecho llorar a mi Yugi. Sali de mis pensamientos al sentir como mi pequeño se separó de mi atrayendome de nuevo a la realidad lo mire con atención tomo la botella de wiski y iba a beber de ella, inmediatamente se la quite el me miro con el seño fruncido.

**-Damela- **ordeno yo negue con la cabeza **-por favor- **dijo mirandome con sus ojos cristalinos

**-No es no Yugi- **puse la botella a un lado **-es hora de irnos- **el sólo bajo la mirada y asintio, pague el wiski para salir de aquí

Salimos del bar aun que costo mucho hacer que Yugi saliera por que se balanceada ni siquiera podía estar mucho tiempo en pie, así que lo cargue en mi espalda, en el camino Yugi decia chistes sin sentido asiendome reír.

**-Ves yo sería un buen comediante- **dijo riéndose ciertamente Yugi era hermoso cuando reia **-Yami..- **me llamo acatando mi atención, mientras aspiraba mi aroma **-****hueles tan bien- **sentí mis mejillas arder cuando Yugi paso su lengua por mi cuello **-que cualquiera querria comerte- **mordió levemente mi cuello asiendome suspirar

**-Yu..Yugi no hagas eso- **me mordi mi labio inferior caundo me volvio a morder el cuello

Sentí como se me formaba una ereccion joder el dolor era inimaginable almenos ya estábamos cerca de casa, por más que se lo pedía Yugi no dejaba de morder y chupetear mi cuello si seguía así ya no podría controlarme más. Entre rápidamente a la casa y lo lleve a su habitación acostandolo en su cama.

**-Al parecer se durmió- **dije para mi mismo me di la vuelta pero antes de siquiera dar el primer paso, Yugi jalo de mi camisa algo fuerte asiendo que callera en la cama

**-Tu.. te quedarás conmigo- **iba a levantarme pero el se subió encima de mi, sentándose en mi regazo

**-Yugi quítate de encima- **trataba de controlarme pero Yugi comenzó a saltar encima de mi **-por favor aibou no hagas más difícil esto- **el se detuvo mi respiración era agitada y sentía mis mejillas arder, sus ojos amatista comenzaron a cristalizarse pero luego sonrió

**-No me dices así desde que era un niño- **sonrió acercandose a mi para abrazarme, me mordi el labio inferior intentando controlarme **-Yami...- **lo mire interrogante, se separó de mi y comenzó a bajarme el pantalón

**-No.. Yugi ¿que haces?-**tiro mi pantalon al suelo y acaricio mi miembro encima de la tela sin querer deje escapar un gemido -**basta ah~ Yugi no..- **trataba de deterlo pero me mordio la mano

**-Vamos dejate llevar Yami..- **como pude me quite encima a Yugi sin lastimarlo, me levanté de la cama agitado nunca pensé que Yugi aria eso

**-Yugi.. ba- basta tu estas.. ebrio- **trataba de tranquilizarme pero no podía y mi miembro comenzaba a palpitar dándome un dolor insoportable

**-Te amo...- **susurro algo fuerte abrí mis ojos como platos, el sólo escucharlo hizo que mi corazón saltará de alegría

**-Yugi yo..- **el se acercó a mi hasta acorralarme en una esquina de la habitación

**-Por favor quiero ser uno sólo contigo mou hitore no boku- **sus mejillas se acoloraron más asiendo que me exitara más

**-Yugi mejor duermete, estas ebrio no sabes lo que dices y haces- **lo tome de los hombros **-además seguramente me matarias mañana- **el comenzó a reir por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza para saltar en cima de mi y besarme a lo cual no pude resistirme

**-Sólo quiero olvidarme de ese imbécil- **sus ojos amatistas volvieron a cristalizarse, lo abracé cómo sí fuera la última vez que lo aria

**-No te pongas así pequeño sabes que también te amo y que también me hicieron daño pero no podemos hacer esto- **toque su mejilla acariciandola con mi pulgar, el sonrió un poco y volvió a besarme

**-Yo también te amo mucho- **me susurro en el oido no pude contenerme más lo tome de la cintura y lo besé

**-Aibou..-** lo dirigí hasta acostarlo otra vez en la cama, el me miro con inocencia

**-¿Que pasa Yami?- **pensé de nuevo en si hacer esto era lo correcto no pude más mi lujuria me controló, lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa

**-Esta bien aibou, tengamos nuestra venganza quiero ser uno contigo, quiero amarte siempre mi pequeño-** el asintio tomo de mis mejillas para acercar más a el

**-Ese era mi plan desde el principio pero te hacías el difícil-** sonrei felizmente cuando volvió a besarme con desespero

_**~Seras mio y de nadie más~ **_susurre en su oreja asiendolo suspirar

Lo besé de nuevo devorando sus lindos labios que saben a cereza era adictivo comencé a quitarle la camisa, el intentava quitarme la mía pero al parecer era muy difícil me la quite el me miro con sorpresa y comenzó a recorrer mi dorso con sus manos. Sonreí para comenzar a morder su cuello dulces gemidos escapaban de su boca recorri su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pezones, pase mi lengua en uno de sus pezones su cuerpo se erizo ante mi tacto, baje mi mano metiendola en su pantalón acariciando su miembro.

**_~Ya.. Yami~ _**suspiro mi nombre baje su pantalón junto con sus boxers lo mire con una sonrisa juguetona

Tome su miembro y lo metí en mi boca haciendo movimiento de arriba a bajo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de mi aibou hasta que se corrió en mi boca. Sus ojos amatista me miraban con cierto brillo me tomo de mis mejillas y me beso mordi levemente su labio inferior, Yugi abrió su boca aproveche eso y metí mi lengua en su cavidad caliente jugaba con su lengua hasta que me separe de el por falta de oxígeno.

**-Yami.. te ne-necesito- **dijo entre jadeos

Posicione mi miembro en su entrada, me adentra en el lentamente lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas las limpie y le sonríe dulcemente, el me abrazo y puso sus manos alrededor de mí cuello. Después de unos minutos Yugi comenzó a moverse hice embestia lentas asiendo gemir a mi aibou

**_~Más Ya..Yami ah~ mhm~ _**lo embestie más rapido mientra lo masturbaba

Yugi se corrio en mi mano manchando las sábanas y aruñando mi espalda, mientras yo me corrí en su interior me sentía agotado salí de su interior suamente el extendió sus manos asia mi abrazandome. Bese su frente, se acurruco en mi pecho tape con las sábanas y me quedé dormido.

_ **☆☆☆☆☆ Fin Del Flash Back☆☆☆☆☆** _

**-Oye tierra llamando a Yami- **sacudi mi cabeza para ver a Yugi ya cambiado lavando los platos

**-Deja eso aibou, ve a comer algo- **el sonrió y se sentó en una silla

**-Estas tan metido en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que baje y comi en la sala- **yo sólo rei nervisamente **-y dime Yami ¿que era lo que tenia que recordar?- **suspire y lo mire seriamente

**-Yugi... ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche?-**

**-Sólo algunas cosas, por que hice algo malo- **yo negue con la cabeza **-te dije groserias, te golpie, me pelee con alguien, me besé con alguien- **Yugi me miro con preocupación y golpeó la mesa con la mano **-No me digas ****que tuve sexo con alguien-**

**-..........- **me quedé callado pues le había atinado a la respuesta

**-¿Con quien lo hice?- **pregunto con desespero dioses no sabía que decirle

Yami miro asia otro lado desviando mi mirada pude notar una marca roja en su cuello me acerqué a el, y hice que se agachara sin saber las razones lo mordi el suspiro tomandome de la cintura mientras yo seguía mordiendo y lambiendo su cuello. Le quite la bufanda que llevaba puesta descubriendo más marcas que parecían ser mias, Yami me tomo de mis mejillas iba a besarme cerre mis ojos esperando que me besará pero el timbre de la casa sono, no se si era mala suerte o para mi buena suerte que alguien tocará el timbre de la puerta.

**-Yo iré a.. abrir la puerta- **lentamente soltó mi cintura y se fue a abrir la puerta dejandome sonrojado

**-¡¡Yugi!!- **me voltee para ver a Joey que me abrazo con fuerza **-no te vayas a suicidar yo te quiero mucho además hay mejores que ese estúpido de Yusei- **correspondi su abrazo, mire asia la puerta de la cocina, Yami estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta todo despeinado

**-Joey no voy a suicidarme jamás aria esa estupidez- **sus ojos color miel me miraron brillando se separó de mi y me tomo de los hombros

**-Así se dice amigo pero no vuelva a preocuparme de ese modo- **me dio un zape **-sabes lo preocupado que estava te llame mas de 50 veces y no me contestaste- **mire a Yami pidiéndole ayuda el suspiro y se acercó a nosotros

**-Se quedó sin batería luego que regresó a casa- **respondió calmado, Joey lo miro enojado

**-Si mientras le rompían el corazón a tu dulce y tierno hermanito- **dijo abrazandome mientras acariciaba mi cabello **-tu estabas revolcandote con Jaden por que crees que te pegue cuando entre vi las marcas en tu cuello- **el no dijo nada sólo salió de la cocina asía su habitación

_ **Continuará....❤♥💜🌹** _


End file.
